1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for turning an editorial product on a packaging line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
On packaging lines or machines for flat graphic or editorial products such as sheets, signatures, magazines, brochures etc., it is nearly always necessary to be able to associate further sheet elements, generally defined as inserts, with these products.
Moreover, these inserts have to be located in correspondence with a particular position or side of the product according to their importance and according to the type of impact which they are required to have on the purchaser of the finished package, complete with the relative inserts.
Consequently, a separate device for overturning the product is associated with the end of the packaging line and it aligned therewith. In this manner the overturned product is fed towards a second packaging line on which every additional insert is combined with a different side of the product, before passing to the unit for its packaging within a plastic film or a suitable paper sheet.
This type of procedure does not satisfy the requirement of feeding such inserts in a certain number onto different sides of a base product as additions thereto, at a high operating rate. It also requires the use of a number of lines and devices, with considerable capital expenditure and consequent costs.
On the other hand, up to the present time, single packaging lines have used only the so-called drum feeders which are positioned to the side of the line pusher conveyor to feed the individual inserts only onto the editorial base product in the position n which it is fed. This arrangement results in the aforesaid drawbacks.